


【Tod/Pla-thong】Live With A Ghost

by hee092999



Category: Baby Bright
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hee092999/pseuds/hee092999
Summary: Tod消失了七次，最后他留了下来。





	【Tod/Pla-thong】Live With A Ghost

「我就这样好不好，趁最后再爱七秒」

 

“……真的只剩三天了吗？”

“呃……是吧，”Tod小幅度地左右摇晃身体，摸了摸鼻子躲避Pla-thong的目光，“大概，就是这样了。”

肾上腺素升高的影响还没消退，感觉真是奇异——他的意思是，自己明明已经是个鬼魂了。他看着Pla-thong低下头沉默着走回房间，犹豫片刻跟了上去。

“不要再喂它们了，”Tod抓住Pla-thong的手制止后者将更多的鱼食撒进水中，两只金鱼缓慢地在缸底游动，“它们没有饱腹感的，吃太多会撑……死的。”

那个字眼毫无防备地出现。Pla-thong转头看他，拂开Tod的手背对他躺下，在床上蜷起四肢。

“Mueng……”

“‘Mueng’alai？”Pla-thong的口气很冲，把脸埋在枕面上。

Tod叹了口气，爬上床从Pla-thong背后越过去摘掉对方的眼镜。之前的压迫让他鼻梁上留下两道红印，Tod用指腹在上面摩挲着，低头吻对方眼皮上。

他们吻在一起。Tod的吻技不算很好，Pla-thong这个告白都要别人强迫的就更不用提，他们只是凭本能感觉探索着于两人而言都很陌生的部分。

Tod直起上半身，脱掉牛仔外套再脱掉上衣，他看Pla-thong呆在那盯着自己的嘴，似乎停止亲吻后就无事可做。他凑上去在Pla-thong嘴上碾压，摸了摸对方的脸。

“做吗？”

Pla-thong总是一副怔忡的表情，摘下眼镜倒减了几分书呆子气。Tod看他支吾着话说得磕磕绊绊，索性抓着人胳膊把他拉起来，强迫似的扯掉对方的衣服。

“你啊，总是一副表达不出来的样子，别人怎么了解你啊。”

国中开始两人就成了舍友，那时Tod刚和再婚的父亲闹翻从家里跑出来，碰上沉默寡言的Pla-thong最初也处得不甚愉快，后来得知对方从小寄人篱下，靠各种奖学金助学金过活，这样的性格也有了原因。

“以后怎么办啊，我不在了……”后半句话被扑过来的人堵在嗓子里，Pla-thong像是被惹恼，转而咬在Tod脸上。

“呃——”Tod摸着脸躲开，却看到Pla-thong难过落寞的表情。他狠下心，低头将Pla-thong的性器含入口中。

他小心地不让牙齿碰到口中发烫的物件，一手揉捏着下方的囊袋。Pla-thong没想到他会这么做，一脚踢在他肩上。

Tod闷哼出声，握着对方小腿把脚架在自己肩上。Pla-thong是真没有半点经验，他不知道命根子在对方上下齿列间时最好对人客气点吗？

很快Pla-thong被弄得失了神，汗湿的头发散在枕头上，下半身悬着空，他抓着床单泄在Tod嘴里。Tod吐到纸巾上扔到床下，Pla-thong竟主动抬起身去寻他的嘴，既然没有接受障碍，Tod自然没理由拒绝对方的吻。

进入的过程很漫长，Pla-thong全程哼哼唧唧的让Tod神经高度紧张，后来才发现对方只是不爽亲吻不能同时进行。

像个小孩子。

Tod终于不再试探而是将分身结实地埋进Pla-thong身体时，他顺势俯下身，Pla-thong如愿得到了Tod的嘴唇。Pla-thong用手臂勾住对方的脖子好让亲吻得以持续，在因为下身被顶弄而使两唇短暂分离的时刻发出不满的哼声。

Pla-thong看起来一点都不在乎下身的痛觉或快感，他被Tod抱在怀里，性器拍打着两人的小腹。

“Pla-thong……”

其实Tod也怕，他只是不想让两人都陷在随时会失去的恐慌里。他用力顶弄着，力道大得Pla-thong几乎要从他腿上跳脱，使得下一次坠落将阴茎埋进更深处。

 

他们几乎折腾到天明，陷入昏睡时阴茎前端已经吐不出液体，两人身上都是吻痕。Pla-thong张着腿，大腿内侧的肌肉不住地颤着，下身一片狼藉。Tod用床单胡乱擦了擦，把人拽到自己的床上，抱住对方的腰。

再次清醒时又到了夜晚，放纵的后果是Pla-thong的身体酸胀得不像自己的，后穴的感觉仿佛Tod还在他身体里。

这下Tod觉出点做鬼的意思了，现在的他似乎只能感到精神方面的疲倦，于是他承包了晚餐——当然，在躺尸在床上的Pla-thong的威胁下没能达成做爱心晚餐的美好愿望，打电话叫了粥。

Tod让人把外卖放在楼下，再自己瞬移去拿进来。

Pla-thong看着他在房间中央凭空出现，若有所思。

“他们看不到你？”

“我会留下是因为你，所以只有你能看到我。”

Pla-thong摸出手机，Tod配合地对镜头吐舌比耶，屏幕上却空无一人。

“没用的～”Tod把粥倒进碗里端到床边，凑过去在Pla-thong脸颊偷了个香。

 

等Pla-thong能恢复正常下床走路，三日之期只剩下一半，Tod无聊地蹲在沙发上看Pla-thong毫无顾忌地在他面前脱掉睡衣，单穿着条内裤挑衣服。

“哎，我衣柜的第二层。”

Pla-thong看了他一眼，伸手拉开了Tod的衣柜。

“最右边那件。”

抽出一件和Tod现在穿着的款式相同的白色牛仔外套来。

“给你的。还没来得及送出去。”我就死了。

Pla-thong找了件灰蓝色短袖和黑色牛仔裤，再套上Tod的白外套。他沉默着走到Tod面前，伸出手掌。

Tod抬眼看了看，从裤兜里摸出个condom拍在对方手心。

“……？！”

注意到他突然古怪的眼神，Tod跳了起来。

“——社会调查送的！”

Pla-thong摇头，把东西一丢拉住Tod的手把他从沙发上拽下来。

“走。”

“干嘛去？”

“约会！”

 

咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓……

吧唧吧唧……

“虽然你是鬼，吃东西吧唧嘴也不是好习惯。”Pla-thong忍无可忍地扭头，被Tod用一粒很大的爆米花塞住了嘴。

在旁人看来一个人坐情侣座还买双人份爆米花有点古怪，幸好Pla-thong向来不在意外人看法。

“咩～我又不会吵到他们。”Tod向前排接吻接得旁若无人的情侣呶嘴。

“……你会吵到我！”句尾忍不住放大了音量。

“嘘……”已经有人注意到自言自语的Pla-thong，Tod觉得有必要让对方安静一点。他的指头从自己嘴前挪到Pla-thong下唇上，偏头吻住了对方。

Tod把着Pla-thong后颈将人往座椅中间拉了拉，以防被人看见更奇怪的画面。

整场电影的时间都贡献给了接吻，约会全程连手都没牵男朋友目光从没由银屏转向自己的Lemon绝对想象不到，在Tod帮助下Pla-thong从金鱼脑到恋爱脑的转变倒是迅速。

爆米花剩下大半桶，在Pla-thong忍不住环上Tod腰时撞倒撒了一地。退场时Pla-thong双手合十跟目光不善的保洁阿姨道着歉，Tod拽着他往出口走，还冲阿姨做鬼脸。

去餐厅不够自在，Pla-thong买了小吃逛着街和Tod分食。

“Tod。”

“怎么了？”

“我是说它。”Pla-thong向玻璃橱窗里指了指，柜台里陈列着各式的首饰串珠，Tod眼尖地看到里面有一碟盛着雕成龟的形状的泰银串珠。

“你要不要？”Pla-thong眼里闪着光。

“不要。”Tod违心地说。虽然他确实喜欢，但他如今只是个鬼魂，要来有什么用呢。不如给Pla-thong省些钱，对方的鞋子已经一年多没买新的了。

“说谎。”

“老子没有。”

“就有！”

“……我不想跟你吵架。”

Tod打了个响指消失了。

 

Tod撞到了沙发，摔在地上发出闷响。Pla-thong从床上坐起来，打开了台灯。

“……我回来了。”

“我以为你直接投胎去了呢。”

“对不起。”Tod老老实实地道歉。

“上来啊。”

两张床拼在了一起，Tod在空的一侧躺下，被Pla-thong拽过手，绳子绕上手腕。

Pla-thong还是买了银龟，配上黑色的手绳编成手串，为这在店里等了一个多小时，回家来Tod竟然还不在。

“送你就是你的了。”

 

最后一天Pla-thong要去上课，Tod也跟着，两人在Pla-thong的衣服兜里牵手。他们读一所大学，但不在同个学院。如果说别人偏科叫瘸脚，Pla-thong偏科要叫截肢，没得救。Tod为了给他补数理最后自己以前几名考进了工程学院，Pla-thong则义无反顾地选择了男女比例严重失调的文学院。

“不要乱看了。”

“我好奇嘛～”Tod四处打量着，没漏过每个女生。

“要不是你确实成了鬼被我绊在这，我大概要怀疑你之前是在骗炮了。”

Tod忙扑到Pla-thong背上，差点让人面朝地摔倒。

“我对你的真心苍天可鉴！”

“那就不要给我盯着别人裙子看！”

“是！”

 

晚上Pla-thong叫了外卖，满满当当摆了整个桌子。Tod念叨着让他要省钱不能那么挥霍，一边偷偷抓了块鱼肉来吃。

“给你送行。”Pla-thong话说得很不客气，语气硬邦邦的，吃饭把碗捧在嘴边挡住了脸。

Tod开了瓶红酒，用马克杯装着喝。半瓶过后微醺，气氛正好关灯开音响，Pla-thong被从椅子上拉起来。

他们踩着胡乱的舞步转圈，搂在一起倒到床上，然后亲吻、做爱。

循环播放的乐曲在多重管弦乐合鸣中奏出高潮，他们终于在精疲力尽前记起去浴室清洗，再赤裸着躺进被子里。

“还有什么话要说吗？”Pla-thong看着Tod，“再不说就来不及了。”

“嗯……要照顾好自己啊。”

“嗯。”

“跟人交往主动点，不是所有人都跟我一样天天闲得没事撩你的。”

“嗯。”

“……我喜欢你。虽然说得太晚了，但是这三天我很开心。”

“嗯。”

“说点什么。”

“我很不开心……我会很想你的。”

 

「我们就说好，我也尽力会做到，勾勾手谁也都别赖掉」

 

天暗了会再亮，金鱼在下一个七秒依然无所事事地在鱼缸里打转。Tod被脸颊上传来的剧痛弄醒。

“你怎么还在这里？”

“……你让我再睡一会。”

在Pla-thong不停歇的摇晃里Tod只好放弃睡回笼觉的想法，投降地举起双手。

“好了好了别晃了我好晕。”

Pla-thong睡着后Tod怕拖得越久越舍不得，索性提前离开了，却被告知他还是没有办法投胎。

——“所以我只好又回来啦。”

Pla-thong愣愣的，脑袋上还翘着睡乱的头发。

“为什么？”

最初他因为欠着Pla-thong的承诺没兑现而无法离开，而告白过后Pla-thong的执念转移到了他身上。简而言之，还是Pla-thong让他走不了。同时他也被那边的人安慰顺其自然，等哪天Pla-thong的执念没了他还能过来投胎加个塞。当然最十全十美的，陪Pla-thong到寿终正寝，俩鬼魂手牵手一起去。

Pla-thong被Tod盯得不自在，皱眉缩了缩脖子，“怎么？”

“看起来呆头呆脑的，执念怎么这么强啊。”

“什么？”

“Pla-thong。”

“啊？”

“以后我要靠你了啊。”只要你对我的爱还在，我就能一直陪在你身边。


End file.
